Tactless Wonder and Baseball Idiot
by Gentle Rainbow
Summary: One was a violent wave that raged across stormy oceans to crash on unsuspecting shores. The other was an enduring cliff that stood tall to absorb those wild passions. They were meant to be... as soon as they got over their misunderstandings...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

A/N: Event/_thought. _A semi-prequel to "Summer of Love" and "Two Can Play at This Game". This story is set in a peaceful future when Tsuna and his friends are around 17 or 18 years old. Please pay attention to the timeline, it might be helpful to keep track of the events in this chapter and the next. That's all for now. Have fun and let me know what you think!

**

* * *

**

**TACTLESS WONDER AND BASEBALL IDIOT:**

**Part 1: Gokudera Hayato**

**G – GIRLS**

"I like you, Gokudera! More than just a friend…" The baseball star took hold of the bomber's left wrist and locked his amber gaze into stormy emerald orbs.

"What are you talking about, baseball idiot? You are… I…like…girls, yeah! So, what the hell!" The silver head recoiled violently while jerking his hand away. His heart was pounding; an unknown fear or perhaps thrill raced through his veins, sending his body into a defensive alertness.

Yamamoto sighed softly and turned his warm orbs toward the long row of windows behind Gokudera. The silence of the empty hallway in which they stood engulfed their motionless body; time seemed to have stopped.

"Take your time. I'm willing to wait for a proper answer." The eighteen year old Rain guardian smiled politely before walking away. From the high window, the Storm could see his friend's strained form exiting Namimori High with his face toward the setting sun. It was the last day of their high school career.

When the sun greeted their first day of summer, the new generation of Vongola boarded the Famiglia's private jet and headed for roughly two months of Mafia trainings at the Italian base. Everyone was there, except for the Cloud who left earlier with Dino. The natural born hitman appeared to be his normal cheerful self on the trip even though his grin did not fully reach his eyes, but only the Storm could tell.

**O – OUTSPOKEN**

A week later, Yamamoto left the Vongola Italian Base with the Varia's sword emperor to further improve his skills. A couple of days after, the Bucking Horse approached a sulky and bored Gokudera who had just breezed through his daily training and preparation with much more ease than Tsuna and the other guardians at the Base.

"I heard you like girls, right? Would you like to go on a date, and who knows, meet someone who might interest you?" The Cavallone boss leaned over with his hands in his pocket and completely blocked the sunshine in which Gokudera was basking. Seeing no harm in escaping boredom, the right-hand-man took up the offer. With Tsuna's wholehearted encouragement, the Storm went on his first double date with the Tenth's self-proclaimed older brother.

The group of four was seated in a high-class Italian restaurant. Two men in formal suit sat across from their female companions. The warm light of the sparkling chandelier above their table shone brightly on the jewelries Gokudera's red-headed date wore for this night. Apparently, Dino was obligated to have dinner with an important ally's daughter who was the girl sitting across from the sweet-talking blonde. As misery loves company, the Storm also shared the privilege of having her sister as a date.

"So, Hayato, you now know what I like and dislike. It's your turn to tell me about those things." The red head spoke cheerfully while looking seductively at him under her long lashes. Truth be told, the Storm really tried to listen to her chatters, but the mundane topics and her voice were grating on his nerves.

"You know what! I dislike your jewelries blinding me wherever I turn. The mole above your mouth is obnoxious! I don't like the disaster that is your neon pink dress which clashes violently with your unnatural red hair. I would like very much that you cease your incessant nonsense and leave me the fu…" Angry emerald eyes snapped up from his plate and the Vongola right-hand man started spewing uncensored Italian. The young woman calmly poured herself a glass full of red wine while Gokudera was expressing his unsolicited opinions without thinking.

"You disgusting Neanderthal! Don't you dare talk to me that way! And, _this_ is for implying I am uglier than my sister." Her slightly raised voice passed through her clenched jaws as the red head stood up from her seat. A great splash of burgundy liquid doused the Storm's face and drenched his hair in all of its crimson glory. After slamming her emptied wine glass down on the table top, the angry young lady stomped out of the restaurant. Her worried sister ran after her, leaving Dino and Gokudera stunned at the now frowned-upon table.

Dino quickly recovered, shook his head at the Vongola right-hand-man and put a large sum of money on the table before following the two upset sisters. While Gokudera was doing his best to dry himself with the linen napkin, their appetizers arrived from the kitchen to an almost empty table. Picking up a piece of fancy bread, the Storm made his exit.

**K – KIND**

A smiling Romario was waiting for the Vongola Storm in front of the restaurant. Getting into the Cavallone's car, the silver haired Italian lost himself in thoughts as he stared out the car window through the long drive.

Okay, so he did not understand a girl's logic or thought process. Fine, being kind with words was never his specialty either. It was more of the baseball idiot's kind of thing. Gokudera did not notice how effortlessly he switched his thoughts to Yamamoto, and so he continued along the line. The Japanese swordsman had never minded what Gokudera said, yelled or growled anyway. Insults flew over the idiot's head as if they were terms of endearment. Ever since the Storm accepted their friendship and allowed the tall Japanese a small spot in his well-guarded heart in that alternate future, Gokudera could always be himself around the baseball star and Tsuna.

The Storm exhaled against the cool glass pane. _What's the point of getting to know to someone if I cannot honestly be myself in that person's company? Maybe the baseball idiot's just too kind with his warm smiles… and air-headed comments…Che…what the hell am I thinking…_

**U – UNTAMED**

"Aah, Gokudera, there you are. Just so you know, it only took me three days to convince her Famiglia that the Vongola and Cavallone did not intend to start a Mafia war with them. For some reasons, they believed rather readily that the Vongola right-hand man is just a tactless wonder… Well, she added a couple more expletives, but I digress…" Dino sat down next to the Storm guardian in the quiet library one hazy afternoon.

"Tch, as if I care! What do you want, Bucking Horse?" Gokudera looked up from his laptop on the table and glared at the person who interrupted his research on "Nessie."

"Squalo told me that some people need more time to adjust to this socializing business. So, are you interested in meeting another girl? My Famiglia arranged another date for me this weekend; you can keep her friend company. Just remember to be nice and talk like a civilized human this time, yea?" The blonde met uncertain emerald orbs. The bomber internally debated whether to continue this charade. Since he already told the baseball idiot that he liked girls, he might as well make it look convincing.

His 'date' this time was a somewhat shy young lady who seemed to be a good listener. While Dino was talking to his companion, Gokudera continued to talk about his interest at the sincere, though softly spoken encouragement of his audience.

"Then, I invented this System C.A.I. It has all the cool skull decorations and matching rings. I used it to blast off some stupid idiots who thought I wasn't worthy of being the right-hand man. The main trick is to…" The Storm carried on with his story and commentaries, failing to notice that his date was pulling away from their table with her back hard-pressed against the chair.

"In the Choice Battle, Boss was incredibly awesome when he incinerated a good chunk of this huge skyscraper. The intense look in his eyes, so serious and penetrating…" The Vongola right-hand man sighed while reminiscing the good moments he shared with Tsuna. The terrified girl was turning a little bit green.

"The baseball idiot was pretty damn good, too. When he slashed this Genki-something guy down with four swords, I swear that battle was epic… But, idiot was too damn nice; he would not finish off the bastard. He died anyway, at the hands of his supposed comrade; we were so fucking furious at that. I could have shoved a dynamite stick up the blue-haired bast… HEY! Where are you going?" The tearful young lady made a mad dash for the restaurant's entrance, followed by a couple of men in black suit and her frightened friend.

"Aren't you gonna follow them, Bronco?" Gokudera turned to his only companion with a puzzled look. The restaurant's patrons were either staring at him in disbelief or condemning him with their judgmental eyes.

"No need, their Famiglia will take them home. I'll just have to apologize later on tomorrow. And, I thought I told you not to terrify them. Keep you untamed passions and fanaticism down a couple notches, would you?" Dino sighed exasperatedly at the Storm, waiting for at least an excuse.

"Well, she wanted to hear more about me. How the hell am I supposed to know she was scared? Ugh, women! So fucking complicated…" Annoyance slipped into the bomber's voice as he loosened the restricting tie around his stiff neck.

"Finish your entrée! At least you made it past the appetizer this time. We'll call it progress for now…" Dino chugged down his glass of red wine, pretending to be displeased. _Squalo actually had a semi-decent idea, this way I don't have to endure these match-making attempts…Who could have known Gokudera is so good at driving them away…Haha… _

**D – DEPENDABILITY**

For the life of him, Gokudera could never understand the unpredictability of a woman. She seemed fine when he started his tales; how was he supposed to know that her hesitant inquiries meant she was only trying to be polite. If she did not like the stories, she could have just told him so.

Getting back to his chamber late at night, the young right-hand man tossed his tie aside and dropped himself down on a cushioned chair. While gazing at the starry sky outside his window, the Storm missed how easy it was to talk to the Rain. Sure, the baseball star did not understand everything he said, but the carefree guardian deserved some credits for listening and being supportive. They had arguments, mostly due to Gokudera's impatience and bad temper, but the soothing Rain always deescalated the tension with his smiles and light-heartedness.

At the very least, Yamamoto would not run away from him, break down in incoherent tears and beat around the bush when something was wrong. As the Tenth's loyal right-hand man, Gokudera needed someone whose dependability was certain and unwavering. _What's the point of having a partner in life whom I can't trust to share my fears and have my back? _

**E – EMOTIONAL**

Looking at the caller ID, the Storm answered his phone, only to hear Romario's voice instead of the Cavallone head's. The older right-hand man asked him to have dinner with another Mafia boss' daughter this weekend in Dino's stead. After explaining the arrangement, Romario reminded the Storm to behave like a gentleman, emphasizing the 'gentle' part rather obviously.

So, here he was, a week after his second 'date,' having another conversation with the fairer sex. Third time was the charm, right? Across from his female companion, Gokudera listened half-heartedly to her stories and managed to utter a few general acknowledgements along the one-sided discussion. He thought he was keeping everything nice and smooth with his calm and collected façade until the young lady contradicted his assumption.

"I see you are as interested in me as you are into the table cloth." The girl spoke up and broke the monotonous atmosphere.

"What?" The Vongola guardian's eyes snapped up from their downward position, the last bite of his entrée felt from the suspended fork.

"My mistake, maybe half as much." His date snorted softly.

"What's your problem? I listened to you, I didn't interrupt, so I don't know what more you want from me!" His brows knitted together as irritation became evident in his waving hands.

"Nothing. I'm just saying you're not interested in women in general. Don't look so shocked! You only glanced at me twice this evening despite this revealing dress my Famiglia forced me to wear. You didn't even attempt to touch any part of my body." The young woman explained with a tired smile. Gokudera covered his confusion by looking at the other tables and saw a man holding a woman's hands. Being the genius and fast-learner that he was, the Storm reached out his right hand and attempted to imitate what he saw.

"Don't force yourself! I know when I'm not appreciated. You obviously have someone else in mind. Am I right?" The young lady smirked at him conspiratorially as she pulled her hand out of his reach.

"What the hell! I'm trying to… And, it's none of your goddamn business. There's no pleasing any of your kind! You people have selective hearing on top of a twisted sense of logic. How the hell would you know what I am thinking? Maybe it's just you who are not attractive at all!" The Storm's scowl deepened as he spat out the retorts.

"My God… So, this is the real you. So emotional! What's up with the quicksilver mood swing? You were so defeated and bored in the beginning, but now, such anger and defensiveness… I'm no shrink, so you'll have to face the truth by yourself. Well, finish my dessert for me and tell whomever you like I say 'good luck'. Goodbye!" After letting loose a short laugh, the girl confidently strode toward the exit with the car keys dangling on her forefinger.

"Che…" Gokudera consumed the dessert with metaphorical storm clouds gathering above his silver locks. The waiters sent him numerous condescending looks as he, God forbids, forgot to use the tiny dessert spoon to wolf down the treat. So much for an intelligent comeback, his anger took it out on the decadent dessert, though the rage simmered down with each caramel-laden bite he swallowed.

**R – RAIN **

Gokudera stepped out of the restaurant and entered the sleek black Vongola vehicle. The luxury car accelerated along a winding path as the impatient Storm tried to shorten the distance between the eatery and the Vongola mansion.

Tiny droplets of rain scattered on the moving vehicle's windshield. The gentle summer drizzle covered the busy streets of Milan in a silvery mist. The young right-hand man gripped the steering wheel harder than necessary as his thoughts wandered.

He recalled trying to touch the third date's hand and the sense of discomfort he had suppressed. Her hands appeared delicate, soft and supposedly welcoming, but the Storm was just not used to those qualities. Gokudera glanced downward to view his own rough and bony fingers which were adorned with gothic rings, screaming of rebellious attitude and defiant youth.

He needed not another smart-ass to tell him what to do and how to think. It always took a good amount of time for him to fully accept somebody that he did not choose to follow. It was even harder for the bomber to let his guard down around people, regardless of gender. His idolized Tenth was special, both as his leader and close friend, but he also had obligations and duties to fulfill in that admiration-fueled friendship with the Vongola boss.

The air was getting colder with the persistent but soft rain; Gokudera shivered lightly. Driving back by himself made the temperamental guardian remember the warm proximity their trio often had since middle school. There was another unassuming presence besides the Vongola Tenth, a cheerful personality that stayed by his side with no ulterior motive and a carefree spirit he had taken for granted.

The tall Japanese's touches were familiar and sincere. The emerald-eyed genius was more comfortable with those strong arms on his shoulders and those honest hands holding him back from doing anything rash. As a fighter and mafioso, Gokudera understood and trust the swordsman's callous palms and hardened fingers more readily than the pristine ones untouched by pain and untrained by battles.

The Rain was always effortlessly soothing… The young guardian lifted a corner of his mouth in dry mirth as the fine droplets of water kissed his face when he emerged from the car and headed for the mansion.

**A – ALONE**

It was another Sunday; a week had passed since his last date. Dino did not contact him, for which he was glad. As for his sweet Tenth, Reborn had forced the young boss to spend a weekend with the Varia, trying to get to know them better or simply to survive their presence. Either way, Gokudera had the Vongola mansion's upper floors all to himself. As he was leaning against the second floor balcony's railing with a bottle of fine wine and a glass, Fuuta suddenly joined him out of the blue.

"Good afternoon, Hayato-nii! What are you doing up here by yourself? Where's Takeshi-nii?" The brown-haired teenager asked sweetly as he stopped next to the Storm.

"Tch, Fuuta! Am I not allowed to be alone anymore? And, why do I have to know where the baseball freak is, ranking brat?" The temperamental silver head glared at the soft-spoken teen before refilling his glass with the crimson elixir.

"Don't be mad, Hayato-nii! I came by to visit with Bianchi-neechan. Here, let me cheer you up!" Fuuta began his ranking ritual while the uninterested Storm brought the glass to his lips and took a gulp. Before he could protest or even swallow the wine, Gokudera found himself lifted from the balcony's floor and floating along with whatever movable objects.

"Hayato-nii ranks as the number one mid-range fighter within 20 miles radius from here. You also rank number one in intelligence and tactical strategy in the Vongola." Fuuta began making his announcement. The silver-haired guardian smirked a little at the ego-boosting statements.

"You rank number one on Tsuna-nii's list of most trusted friend… You rank number two on Takeshi-nii's list of important people, behind Hibari-san… You are also the number one most amiable mafioso, rated by the Italian girls here…" While Fuuta was trying to keep his communication with the Ranking Planet, Gokudera choked on his gulp of stagnant wine after hearing who ranked number one on Yamamoto's list. The anti-gravity spell abruptly broke, dropping the upset Storm and everything else back to the floor.

As Fuuta slowly recovered from his psychic connection, the shock from colliding with the railing and hearing the bit of ranking info almost made Gokudera drop the wine bottle. Although the silver head managed to hold the bottle, the rest of its burgundy content spilled out and fell toward the ground below. The dazed guardian swiftly stalked to the doorway leading inside the mansion, leaving Fuuta behind. The sweet teenager woke up just in time to hear Ryohei's enthusiastic declaration.

"Italy has extremely strange weather! Hey, the rain water on my head tastes extremely good though!" Poking his head over the railing, Fuuta found the Vongola Sun trying to lick off the red wine that was trickling down his face. With a relief smile, he bended down to pick up his cell phone which fell out during the levitation. Upon seeing the note he made to himself on the device, the brunette turned toward the spot Gokudera had occupied.

"Hayato-nii, there's a huge solar storm going on today. No wonder my connection with the Ranking Planet was bad! Don't believe the last couple statements I made; the interferences were overwhelming… Hayato-nii? Where are…" Fuuta looked around the balcony and found out he was talking to himself all this time. Clearly, Gokudera did not have the patience to wait for an explanation.

Downstairs, the fuming Storm strode deliberately toward the mansion's main entrance, hoping to get away. Along the main corridor, he could hear the sound of rapid footsteps echoing from the east wing.

"Where have you been all this time, Kyoya? You disappeared for a whole week; do you know how worried I was? I know you're angry with me about what happened, but let me make it up to you, please!" Dino's sincere tone inadvertently intensified Gokudera's dark mood.

"Go away, Bucking Horse. I can take care of myself. Go back to your women, I have another herbivore…" The Storm's impressive scowl deepened as he ran through the main doorway without hearing the rest of their conversation. _Some people have all the fucking luck! What's so great about that biting bastard anyway? The baseball idiot belongs to…no one. Women…that's also the reason I told the idiot…Yamamoto… _

"…to bite to death." Hibari completed his sentence. Dino shook his head and left after reiterating how much he wanted the Cloud to come back to his home.

**H – HAPPINESS **

Gokudera returned to his room after a short day of Mafia training. The Tenth and his Guardians also had a three-day weekend since the girls, Haru, Kyoko and Hana, came to visit them in Italy. When Tsuna invited him to go shopping and dining out with Lambo, Chrome, Kyoko and Haru, he had declined, claiming to be tired. It was only Thursday; the Storm had a feeling it would be a rather 'long' weekend, so he decided to enjoy whatever peace and quiet time he could afford for now.

That purpose brought him to the private balcony of his second-floored room. Basking in the late afternoon sunlight, Gokudera sat on the floor, opened a thick history book and began reading leisurely. Occasionally, the right-hand man took a sip from his glass of Italian soda which was also his dinner for the night. The strawberry-flavored fizzy drink pleasantly enveloped his taste buds and eased his mind.

Half an hour later, incoherent voices reached his serene sanctuary. Leaning his frowning forehead against the ornate balcony railing, the young guardian lowered his reading glasses and curiously stared at a briskly walking Hana who was followed by a running Ryohei. The couple stopped in the mansion's vast backyard below, not noticing the lone figure of the Storm from his high vantage point. Their exchange was inaudible to Gokudera, but the emerald-eyed teen was surprised to see that the turf-top ended their lover quarrel with a tight hug. Hana soon returned the embrace and smiled softly. As the noisy distraction ceased and the couple walked back inside, a cool wind swept through the right-hand man.

Suppressing a shiver, the silver head gripped the steel railing to chase away his unwanted desire to be held just like that. He finished the soft drink in a few big gulps, but the tingling sensation disappeared and the flavor went stale in his mouth.

He forced his attention back to the book with little success as his mind kept replaying the witnessed embrace as well as the happiness and security it implied.

Not that he knew much about happiness. Most of his childhood was not that great. His real mother died before he could really appreciate what she had to offer. Her relationship with his Mafia father left much to be desired. Bianchi's mother and their shared father did not have a happy marriage, either. Who would be beside herself with joys to call her husband's bastard her own? Bianchi herself and her unrequited love for Reborn gave him neither solace nor reaffirmation. _What is happiness anyway?_

**A – ALCOHOL**

"Octopus head! Wanna share this extreme sake bottle with me? Kyoko brought it over from Japan yesterday." Ryohei entered his room casually and without permission.

"What are you doing here, turf top? Go to the biting bastard! Isn't he your drinking buddy?" Gokudera frowned as he spat out the retort. Ryohei was not the person he wanted to see right now, not after what he had witnessed on Thursday.

"Oh Hibari? He extremely left the Base this afternoon, something about crowding herbivores and needing time to think… Come on, it's a Friday night! Forget work to the extreme!" The cheerful Sun sat down on the carpeted floor and made himself at home. The Storm cursed under his breath at the mention of the Cloud and quickly joined the boxer for a good sake-drinking session.

Half a bottle later, Gokudera mustered up the courage or simply reached the appropriate intoxication level to ask Ryohei about his relationship.

"Hey turf top! How are you and Hana doing?" The Storm poured himself another cup as his vision turned blurry.

"It's extremely weird! Haft the time I try to guess what she wants, the other half explaining myself 'cuz I extremely do not get why she's mad at me… Hana is… hard to please, has moodswing…But, umm we're okay." The boxer slurred in his attempt to answer the bomber.

"Then, why stay?" The Storm emptied another cup of sake, slightly confused by the descriptions and too buzzed to hold back his curiosity.

"Because, uh…umm… She's Kyoko's best friend… I like her to the extreme and I think she cares for me… She's pretty and can be really nice sometimes… I extremely don't know, octopus head!" The Vongola Sun refilled his cup and had a toast with a tipsy Storm.

"I think… I should go… I wanna see Hana… to the extreme… All this talking makes me miss her… See ya, Octopus head!" Ryohei wobbly stood up and drunkenly walked toward the door and into the hallway. Gokudera opened his mouth to advise the Sun not to go see his girlfriend now, but it was too late as the boxer had disappeared around the corner.

Ten minutes later, the right-hand man was about to drink his last cup of sake when Hana started screaming like a banshee. Although the exact words were inaudible, her tone spoke volumes of her 'displeasure' and confirmed what the Storm had tried to warn. After the door slamming and Ryohei's stumbling footsteps ceased, Gokudera raised his last cup in mock cheers and chugged down the transparent liquid.

He woke up at midnight with an intense urge to vomit. Somewhere between clutching the toilet bowl and convulsing in waves of nausea, the seventeen year old passed out on the bathroom floor. Before exhaustion claimed his body, he wondered what Yamamoto would have done if he had come to the Rain in his intoxicated state just as Ryohei did to Hana.

**Y – YAMAMOTO**

"Why so sad, little brother dear? It's a nice Saturday." A smiling Bianchi approached him during one of her visits. The somewhat hung-over silver head looked up at his half-sister who thankfully was wearing a pair of goggles. He chose to remain silent. She sat down next to him underneath a large apple tree.

"Are you in love with someone, Hayato? You can always tell me. But, it's not Reborn, is it?" She spoke softly in a serious tone. Only the last question betrayed her casual intention; a jealous gleam flashed in her uninterested orbs.

"No, of course it's not Reborn! Are you insane? And, in love, me of all people?" Gokudera yelled with all the indignation he could muster.

"Well, you look like someone who got his heart broken and trampled upon…" Bianchi gave him a look filled with sisterly affection.

"Like Hell that happened!" He shook his head violently while sending her a death glare.

"I heard you started going on dates with some girls. Are you infatuated with one? Need some advices, huh? Got rejected? Scared them off with your temper?" Everyone in the garden could hear the Storm's resounding "no's" amidst Bianchi's laughter.

"In all seriousness, is it Tsuna? 'Cause I know you don't like any girl that much, but the Tenth might… Is it why you're down? Unrequited love, eh? No? Really, ok, Dino then? Now, that's a heartbreaker. Don't you worry! I can take care of that guy in a sec… Still no? Then, who? Ryohei? Nah! One from the Varia? Hibari? Mukuro? Lambo? Please don't tell me it's the pervert Shamal!" Bianchi listed all the possible suspects while embarrassing her sibling mercilessly.

"NO! How many times must I say no for you to get it? What the fuck, Lambo? What am I, a pedophile now? Tch, while you were at it, why didn't you mention the baseball idiot?" Gokudera sat up from his spot, suddenly interested to hear his sister's reasons.

"Hmm… Simple, I don't think Yamamoto is capable of breaking your heart. It's not because you're strong or anything, but because the kid is a sweetheart. In that case, you probably broke both your heart and his… Today's a Saturday; Shamal should be free. Talk to him… Who knows? He might be able to help you fix this situation." Bianchi patted the Storm's back and walked toward the mansion, leaving Gokudera to his own thoughts.

**A – ARMOR**

The temperamental Storm knocked on Dr. Shamal's office inside the Vongola Mansion for the third time. Before he turned away in annoyance, the wooden door yielded and his semi-mentor stood waiting at the doorway.

"Looking for me? Do you need my advice? I knew a kid like you wouldn't be able to get any girl by yourself anyway. So?" The womanizing doctor smiled lazily and looked expectantly at the seventeen-year-old guardian.

"Forget it, Shamal. I thought… I don't even know what I was thinking, looking for your help in the first place. Go back to your playthings!" The Storm started walking away from his old acquaintance.

"Really now? But, I can tell you are troubled. I may not know much about relationships, aside from seducing girls. However, I know you are no girl's white knight. So, take off the shining armor and let others in." Shamal drawled his comments as Gokudera turned around to face him.

"What the hell are you going on about?" The Storm yelled back at the nonchalant doctor.

"A storm doesn't start and perpetuate by itself. You don't want to live with that lonesome suit of armor, brat! If you want something, take it before you lose your chance. But hey, do what you like! Trust me. Hate me, whatever… Now, excuse me, I have to a couple of lady friends to entertain." The doctor stepped out of the office, strolled past a dazed Gokudera and exited the building.

**T – TRANSPARENT **

Tsuna came into the quiet library at 9 in the morning, looking for his best friend. As he shook Gokudera awake, the sweet boss found concerns and worries gnawing at his insides. Three empty cans of soda littered on the long mahogany desk. The Storm was still sleeping atop his opened books, papers and laptop that have been laid on the smooth surface the night before. Blood-shot eyes stared at him before registering the image.

"Gokudera-kun, are you okay? Today's Sunday, maybe you should sleep more… in your room…" Tsuna asked softly, unsure of his friend's well-being.

"I'm alright, Tenth. Don't worry! Anything I can help you with today?" Gokudera put on a weary smile for the young brunette.

"Ano… I'm just thinking that someone should visit Yamamoto since he's been with Squalo for exactly five weeks now." The Vongola Decimo commented while the right-hand man absorbed the fact.

"I'll go, Tenth! I don't mind! Yamamoto is… I mean…" The Stormed faltered, trying to cover his uncharacteristic enthusiasm.

"Yeah, I'll go with you, too, Gokudera-kun! We only have two weeks left in Italy anyway and we didn't get a chance to hang out all that much. Let's tell Reborn!" Tsuna smiled happily as his best friend scrambled to the bathroom.

After brushing his teeth, Gokudera stared at his pale reflection in the bathroom mirror. Splashing his face with cold water to chase away the sleepiness, he noticed the dark circles and the faint bags underneath his eyes. His jeans were somewhat loose; the teenager noted as he tightened the belt around his hips. Pulling on a clean T-shirt, he emerged from the bathroom and dismissed any thought regarding taking better care of his body.

Approaching the grand meeting room, Tsuna and Gokudera overheard a piece of conversation between Reborn and Hibari.

"I had a great time here, little baby." The skylark's baritone echoed into their curious ears.

"Me too, Hibari! However, I won't be able to spar with you next week. Why don't you go the Varia mansion? There's a certain dark-haired person I'm sure you'd find interesting to fight… By the way, how is my former student? Isn't he your usual sparring partner?" Reborn's amused response quickly followed the Cloud's comment.

"I don't want to talk about the Bucking Horse. Bye, little baby!" Hibari twisted the door knob and came face to face with the brown-haired boss and his best friend. On his way out, the independent guardian glared at them intensely before disappearing down the hallway.

At noon, the brunette and his silver-haired friend arrived at the Varia Headquarter after obtaining approval from Reborn and permission from Squalo. The one who opened the door for them was a smiling Yamamoto who wore an unbuttoned sea-green shirt with a white cotton T-shirt underneath. His wide grin came with a relaxing stance as he greeted his friends. The Japanese swordsman casually hugged Tsuna before moving on to Gokudera. There, the baseball star faltered. His right hand tried to approach the Storm in a friendly handshake, but that attempt stopped short. Gokudera felt his own right arm twitched. The emerald-eyed teen looked up into caramel orbs. For a brief second, a pained expression flashed across those warm eyes.

The young right-hand man scowled to disguise his discomfort and regret. Gokudera found there were only two ways to explain that pain-filled look: 1) He was starting to look a whole lot like Byakuran because of all the sugar he had been consuming lately or 2) The baseball idiot did not want to see him at all. Being a pessimistic realist, he was leaning towards the latter reason.

"Well, let's go get lunch! I'll make sushi for you guys… Sorry we only have the tuna Squalo caught the other day though. The Varia's are not big on Japanese foods or fish in general. Ahaha…" The tall Japanese laughed easily after the awkward moment he just had with Gokudera. Draping an arm over the sweet boss, Yamamoto led his friends into the kitchen.

The spacious kitchen was lit by natural sunshine coming in from three sides. Tsuna and Gokudera sat down while Yamamoto brought out the needed ingredients. On the stainless kitchen counter, the trio ate tuna nigiri together, using their fingers and sharing one paper bowl for soy sauce with wasabi. There was no need for fancy utensils or formal pretensions. The fresh tuna revived the silver head's appetite while the subtly flavored rice tasted better than all the expensive dishes he had eaten in Milan's finest restaurants. Their conversation was light and relaxing. Gokudera soon joined in as they talked about the good old time, baseball and their future.

Suddenly, the sound of shattering glass from upstairs interrupted their laughter. Yamamoto looked up at the ceiling while Tsuna and Gokudera exchanged a confused look.

"Ahaha… It's just Hibari. He came here a couple hours before you guys. I guess he's getting impatient. Should I go check on him, Squalo?" The Storm frowned darkly as the baseball star explained the loud noise.

"Stay here! Of course the biting trash is getting impatient! But, it's someone worth waiting for, right brat?" Squalo made his entrance while casting a meaningful look at the Japanese swordsman. Yamamoto nodded shyly before inviting the Italian assassin to sit with them.

Taking a seat on the Rain's side of the counter, Squalo grabbed a piece of sushi and noticed the simmering tension the Storm was exuding. When Tsuna and Yamamoto were deep in their discussion, the sword emperor directed his intense gaze at the young right-hand man.

"You look like shit, trash! Don't they let you eat and sleep over there?" At that prompting statement, Gokudera looked up from his sulking position and narrowed his emerald orbs at the smirking Shark.

"Just because you're in dipshit denial doesn't mean the rest of us are blind. Don't cry when the baseball brat belongs to someone else… VOI, brat! Can we have anything else beside tuna?" As Squalo raised his voice to get the Vongola Rain's attention, Tsuna flinched at the jab at his name and the Italian's predatory smile. Silently, Gokudera wondered if he had been that transparent…

The relaxing lunch came to an end as Tsuna bid the two swordsmen goodbye at the front door. This time, the baseball idiot patted the Storm on the back before embracing Tsuna. When the Japanese swordsman let go of his brunette friend and started to say something to Gokudera, the sword emperor pulled his student away by the collar and dragged him by the wrist into the Varia mansion's inner sanctum. The Vongola Decimo and his right-hand man watched until the silver mane and their friend were engulfed by the dark hallway and took their leave.

**O – OBVIOUS **

At the insistence of Reborn and his Tenth, Gokudera strolled along the streets of Milan, heading for a downtown bar that catered to the Mafia community. The evening air was doing wonder to his sullen mood; the creases on his forehead lessened in their severity. It was another hot and humid summer day of early August, the sixth Thursday since the baseball star left with the Shark, not that he kept track. Nor did he let the incidents which involved the Rain and the Cloud affect his outward demeanor in any way. Thus, it was a big surprise that Tsuna suggested that he took a break and Reborn gave him an additional allowance from the Ninth to enjoy his mandatory 'downtime' this evening.

After the leisure forty minutes stroll, the Storm arrived at the noisy pub and stopped before walking through the entrance. The first thing he saw was three very familiar people who were sitting on high stools at the long wooden counter with their back toward him. The Vongola right-hand man hesitated; his feet became heavy with his increasing reluctance to enter. A sword-less Squalo, who sat in the middle, leaned over and wrapped his right arm around Yamamoto. The long-haired head met the black-haired one in a conspiring and intimate manner. The Rain's laughter rose above the loud music and chattering. On the Shark's left side, Dino shook his head in disbelief. For the five minutes the Storm stood there, the Italian sword emperor kept his arm comfortably on Yamamoto's shoulders with the Japanese happily welcoming the touch.

The Storm's legs carried him swiftly away from the bar, its customers and the unwanted sight. He strode briskly on the dimly lit sidewalk, pounding occasionally at the pavement to distract his mind from thinking about what he saw and its painful implication.

"Let me go, please!" The distress plea echoed in his ears and pulled him out of his depressing thoughts. After surveying the sparse sidewalk, Gokudera peered into the dimly lit alley way to his left to investigate.

"Where do you think you're going, eh? You're my fucking wife. You belong to me!" A drunken man was holding the distressed woman's wrist. Behind the petite woman was a little girl who had her small back pressed against the alley's side-wall.

"No, I don't! Let go; I don't want to be your wife any longer!" A loud slap followed her brave answer. She let out a sob while still holding on to her daughter's hand. The man dragged her up by the hair and pushed her head against the brick wall as he slurred out more threats.

"Get the fuck away from her!" Watching this scene made Gokudera see red. His whole body boiled in anger and disgust. He could imagine his mother in the sobbing woman's place.

The man whipped his head toward the fuming Storm and temporarily released his victim. Without exchanging a word, the young guardian lunged at him and punched his left eye. When the man staggered back, the bomber knocked him out with a gut blow. One swift kick sent the drunkard flying toward the alley's dead-end. As the Storm expected, the man's body landed on top of a pile of overstuffed garbage bags. After checking the passed-out man's pulse, Gokudera turned around to head back to the Vongola Base.

The mother and child whimpered as the temperamental guardian walked by their spot. He clicked his tongue and took in the sight of the frightened woman pressing the child against her and holding onto her duffle bag.

"Do you have anywhere to go? Tch, wait here, I can ask someone for help…" Fiery emerald orbs met brown ones and the petite woman nodded demurely.

After dialing Dino's number, Gokudera remembered that the Cavallone boss was drinking in the bar and the pub's noisy background was the first sound that greeted his ears.

"Hey, Bucking Horse! Can you hear me? I need to find a shelter for domestic violence victims…" Before he could further explain the situation, Dino choked out the Storm's name in recognition and responded playfully.

"What the fuck do you mean by 'trouble in paradise with Tsuna'? The Tenth would never… Wait, forget that, Bronco! Yep, that's right… Say what? I look more like a bully? Are you fucking drunk, bastard?" Gokudera yelled in frustration and indignation; the Italian woman actually giggled and smiled at her kid.

"Fine, just give me the damn address!" The right-hand man quickly wrote down the information on a small piece of paper and gave it to the young mother. Five minutes of waving from the sidewalk later, the Storm successfully caught a cab for the woman and her daughter.

"Take this! It should cover the taxi drive from here to the woman shelter…" The Storm emptied his pockets and pressed the 200 euros bonus allowance he just received from Reborn into the woman's hands. He brushed away her profuse thanks and ushered them into the cab. Before he closed the car door, her daughter gave him a tight hug which he returned by bashfully patting her head.

The yellow taxi drove off, leaving behind a resigned Gokudera who just realized what he had always wanted but too afraid to admit. After what happened, he understood how rare it was to have someone like Yamamoto by his side and how uncomplicated the baseball idiot truly was. Now, he smirked sardonically and admitted silently that Bianchi was right about the Rain. _I don't want to be like that young woman, my sister, mother or the men they had picked at one point to love…Neither a victim nor an abuser…It was obvious that the person I want is…_

The sky rumbled as lightning strikes pierced the dark night. Howling gales ushered in a heavy downpour. Gokudera turned his face skyward and welcomed the torrents of water. Heaven's relentless tears flowed out of his eyes, rolled down his cheeks and seeped through his parted lips. Its saltiness haunted the tip of his tongue. Yet, he denied the taste of his tears, because the ferocious and fearless Vongola Storm never showed his grief. The violent thunderstorm picked up and drowned out the sounds of his surrounding. Gokudera kept walking in his soaked clothes and wind-whipped hair.

"Sorry I'm late, Gokudera! You're all wet now…" The heavy cascades of water stopped pouring on his drenched body. The tall shadow beside him smiled warmly as he held a large umbrella above both of their head. The furious storm suddenly eased into a gentle summer rain.

* * *

Thank you for reading my story! I hope you will leave me with your thoughts and comments. I promise the second part will be funnier than this one. Till next time :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

A/N: A semi-prequel to "Summer of Love" and "Two Can Play at This Game". Please check out the manga for their Vongola Gears to have a good idea of Hibari's new "bracelet." I hope you will have fun with this story and let me know what you think!

* * *

**TACTLESS WONDER AND BASEBALL IDIOT:**

**Part 2: Yamamoto Takeshi**

**Y – YEARN**

The Japanese swordsman gazed blankly at the starry sky above. Lying flat on his back, Yamamoto inhaled deeply the subtle scents of Italian wilderness. Soon, he was surrounded by a cloud of fireflies. A couple of these lightning bugs landed on his raised knee, their tiny luminescent abdomen inseparable in the act of mating. He sighed wistfully at the sight.

"VOOIII, what the hell are you doing out here?" Squalo's loud demand scared away the coupling fireflies. Plopping down next to the resting Japanese, the Shark looked at the Rain guardian with one raised eyebrow.

"Nothing really, Squalo. Ha ha…" The dark-haired one answered quickly with a forced chuckle.

"Voi, do you think I'm retarded? Even the stupid boss can tell you're unhappy. He told me your shitty sad face is making him sick. And, by 'sick,' Xanxus meant more homicidal than usual! I didn't say anything these past three weeks because whatever it is, it's none of my business. But shit, what is wrong with you, brat?" The sword emperor glared at his companion whose fake smile was diminishing.

"I don't know how to say this… When we graduated, I told Gokudera that I like him more than just a friend and…" The younger swordsman paused as he sat up.

"And what? Did he reject you? Belong to someone else? Too busy with the Tuna?" Squalo snorted in disbelief and indignation.

"Actually, no! He said he likes girls and since I'm…" Before Yamamoto could finish his sentence, the Shark doubled over in raucous laughter. His shoulders shook violently for a whole minute in obvious amusement.

"Voi, that brat likes girl as much as he likes Lussuria!" Squalo managed to comment after his laughter stopped and fresh air entered his deprived lungs. The Vongola Rain stared incredulously at his friend.

"Seriously though, I don't think it's wrong for him to find a nice girl. Gokudera is really smart and… He deserves to be happy with a wife and stuffs… Someone better… After all, I'm just the baseball idiot, right? I told him that I'd wait for a proper answer, but now, I think I already know…" Yamamoto looked away into the unknown darkness that surrounded the two figures.

"Listen up, stupid brat! That scum doesn't know what the hell he's talking about! Instead of waiting around for him, why don't you do some exploring? Take the Cloud brat for example. Aggressive, violent, mentally unstable, emotionally damaged, obsessive, you name it… Sounds just like your type, what'd you say?" The Italian started making grand gestures as he painted the Japanese youth's future with Hibari.

"Ahaha… I don't think Hibari will be happy to hear what you just said. He doesn't like me all that much either. Besides, all these traits describe Xanxus too, you know?" The young swordsman shook his head as he laughed at the Shark's wild imagination.

"VOI! Never mind that, Hibari might just be what you need. From what I heard, the Cloud brat is quite desirable to some masochistic idiot. But, I digress. By the way, did you know that biting freak actually complimented you during the first Choice Battle?" A smirking Squalo tried to convince his obstinate semi-student.

"I don't know, Squalo. That's nice to hear, but… Have you ever yearned to be with someone? Just that special person …" The Japanese swordsman closed his brown orbs and exhaled slowly.

"No! The last time I wanted someone, I told that straight up to the bastard's face! Get up, we'll start my plan first thing tomorrow!" The sword emperor pulled the startled eighteen-year-old guardian up from his spot and dragged him back toward the Varia mansion.

**A – AUDACITY**

Monday morning came soon enough; the first day of Yamamoto's fourth week with the Varia second-in-command and day one of Squalo's questionable plan which was decided for him after their talk on Sunday night.

_Monday:_

He was to track down the wandering Cloud and convince the independent guardian to stay within the Varia vicinity in order for the plan to work. After half a day, the Rain finally found Hibari sitting alone in one of Milan's scenic parks. The Cloud was gazing contemplatively at the man-made lake's serene surface, twirling an small ornate metal hoop around his forefinger.

"Hibari! Hey, isn't that your new Cloud bracelet? Gokudera said something about it'll help you get in touch with your feminine side and reduce your PMS sympt…" A naively honest Yamamoto made his presence known.

Before he could finish the greeting, one steel tonfa flew past his face, barely missing his left eye. An hour of dodging, attacking and panting later, the Rain successfully delivered his invitation to the skylark.

"If I can bite you to death everyday, then yes, I'll stick around, herbivore." That was the last thing the former prefect said before disappearing from the young swordsman's field of vision.

Limping back to the Varia mansion, he was immediately 'congratulated' by Squalo. Evidently, Hibari had taken up temporary residence on the mansion's rooftop and informed the Varia second-in-command of his intention to 'spar' with Yamamoto.

_Tuesday:_

At noon, the baseball star brought two bento boxes to the rooftop to begin their 'sparring session', or in Squalo's words, to expand his horizon beyond the temperamental Storm.

He sat down after giving the lunch box he prepared to the skylark. After a soft 'thank-you', they remained five feet apart as the pair ate in silence. He occasionally glanced in the Cloud's direction only to find the former prefect to be either absorbed in his own thought or tentatively feeding Hibird.

Without further comment about the food, they started fighting at Hibari's prompting. There was no other sound besides those of steel tonfas crashing against his sword.

_Wednesday:_

After reporting Tuesday result to the sword emperor, the Shark told him to make conversation at all cost.

When he came to the rooftop in the afternoon, the natural-born hitman encountered a peacefully sleeping skylark. Carefully, he approached the Cloud. In his sleep, the Rain realized the true size of his companion which was definitely magnified by the heat of battle and his fearlessness. A lot like Gokudera, actually. Those silky raven locks were a nice touch to soften the Cloud' deadly features and well-trained muscles.

He did not linger long after completing his observations. Instead, he lay down and stared at the sky for almost an hour. When Hibari's yellow bird landed and began chirping around his owner, Yamamoto decided to check on the pair of owner and pet.

Hibird instantly made himself comfortable on top of the smiling teen's messy black mop. Putting one hand on the independent guardian's shoulder, he was surprised to see how easily the skylark could wake up. Pale lids fluttered in their wake and revealed slightly dazed blue-grey orbs. The Japanese swordsman heard a soft murmur that sounded like 'Cavallone', but he was not certain since the frown on his companion's forehead was more menacingly distracting.

He knew the reason Hibari did not strike out at him right then was Hibird who was sitting on his head. The moment the small bird flew away, their fight began without a nod of preamble.

_Thursday:_

He tried to break the ice again by talking about baseball and any other random things that came to his mind during lunch. Sadly, his attempt was one-sided. It was almost as if Yamamoto was talking to himself since the skylark only gave monosyllabic incomprehensible sounds in response. The cheerful baseball star was puzzled by this passivity until all of his concentration was drawn into their intense sparring session.

_Friday:_

Finally, Yamamoto admitted to himself that Hibari was not interested in doing anything else with him besides sparring. After four days in the skylark's company, he had come to accept the silence as a natural part of their interaction. Thus, instead of trying to break the ice, the young swordsman chose to focus on their battle and study the fearsome fighter's tactics. The Cloud looked especially happy when their fight intensified. And, that smirk made the naturally hitman realize that even though he took to fighting instinctively, he did not enjoy constant battles and bloody conflicts.

_Saturday: _

"I'm going back to the Vongola Base. The baby promised to spar with me next week. I commend your audacity to entertain me this week, Yamamoto Takeshi." The fearsome skylark smirked in satisfaction. The young swordsman could barely manage a nod, still shocked by the former prefect's sudden friendliness.

As he watched the leaving skylark, Yamamoto smiled to himself. That was probably the longest conversation he had ever had with Hibari. Squalo should not be complaining anymore about his reluctance to expand his options. Staring at the Varia Headquarter gates, the baseball star felt a twinge of sadness as he too, wanted to return to the Vongola Base to see Gokudera again…

**M – MYSTERY **

A week had passed since Hibari left the Varia for Reborn. His Sunday morning jog was unexpectedly interrupted when he saw Hibari marching toward the mansion and demanding to fight with Xanxus.

Being a good friend, he rushed after the skylark and tried to calm the Cloud when Xanxus bluntly refused the skylark's request. However, Yamamoto's attempt was fruitless. After half an hour, he left the independent guardian alone to his furious pacing.

Entering the kitchen downstairs to prepare lunch, the natural born hitman mulled over the latest piece of info Squalo had just told him. Apparently, Tsuna and Gokudera would be coming over to visit at noon. He could not hide the excitement that was bubbling in his stomach.

He imagined telling Gokudera about Hibari and his sparring session with the skylark. The former prefect was more mysterious than scary. Yamamoto thought about the way he and the Cloud had communicated through a series of silence and grunts. Maybe Hibari had a special form of communication, like an Unidentified Mysterious Animal. The young swordsman smiled to himself as he thought of Gokudera and his endearing obsession with UMA.

Truth be told, he always liked talking with Gokudera better. The bomber was so outspoken that he did not have to guess around subtle hints. And if he ever displeased the Storm, that fiery temper would certainly make it known to Yamamoto. That was so much easier to understand than Hibari's silence.

Sadly, when Tsuna and Gokudera actually arrived, Yamamoto could find the heart to speak those lighthearted words. He hugged Tsuna in greeting, but faltered when he saw Gokudera. His special person looked frailer and paler than he remembered. For a second, the young baseball star grimaced and pulled back in hesitation. He wanted to voice his concern, but the Storm's annoyed expression prevented the Rain from explaining himself.

Thankfully, the trio had gained back some normalcy and joy during lunch. Afterward, the Rain was pulled back inside the mansion before he could even tell the bomber his discovery of another U.M.A. among their friends. However, it was no mystery that their relationship was an unholy mess shrouded in misunderstanding.

**A – ATTENTION**

The friendly baseball game between the Cavallone and Vongola-Varia occurred on Tuesday evening. That was also the reason Squalo dragged him away to practice after their short lunch with Tsuna and Gokudera. The game was long and exhausting, not because the Cavallone team was exceptionally good but because the bad-blood between the Vongola and Varia made it difficult for their combined team to play well.

Fortunately, Yamamoto managed to take the team to victory. After the hard-won game, the baseball star rushed over to the audience benches to look for familiar faces. Unfortunately, the blinding stadium light blurred his vision. And, the first person he saw when he approached the first row happened to be Hibari who was about to leave the almost empty bench.

High on the victory, he impulsively hugged the former prefect, squeezing the skylark in his arms. Little did he know, aside from the stiffened Hibari, there were two other people who were shocked by his embrace.

When the smiling star was running toward their side of the stadium, Gokudera was so captivated that he mindlessly put a large whole roasted peanut in his mouth without cracking the shell. The moment Yamamoto touched Hibari, Dino, who sat on Tsuna's left, froze mid-conversation while the Tenth's right-hand man forcefully spat out the whole peanut toward the first row.

Smiling, the easy-going Japanese youth did not notice the peanut-bullet, which was covered in the Storm's saliva, had hit Hibari's left temple. From a corner of his eye, the skylark glared at the source and unexpectedly smirked.

Five seconds into the embrace, the former prefect grabbed Yamamoto's hair, pulled the swordsman's head down and turned his face toward the skylark's. From Gokudera's angle, it looked as if those two below were locking lips. Neither Tsuna nor Dino had a better view since Hibari's midnight mane had blocked out most of Yamamoto's face.

"Touch me like that again and I'll bite you to death." The shorter Japanese whispered calmly while holding the Rain's head in place. Then, the Cloud shrugged him off. As the independent guardian began to leave, Yamamoto's teammates dragged the puzzled baseball player back into the field for picture taking.

Meanwhile, Tsuna exhaled slowly as the tension around him ebbed. Dino inadvertently dropped his recently crushed soda can, shaking his head in disbelief. Gokudera simply clamped up. From the far side, Squalo shot his semi-student a thumbs-up. Sadly, the baseball star was not even aware that in that last minute he was the center of attention of at least four people who had never cared much for baseball or its players.

**M – MOUNTAIN **

It was Thursday afternoon when Yamamoto began searching for his Italian tutor. Walking by Xanxus' chambers, he heard the muffled voices of Squalo and the Varia Boss in a heated argument. Mindfully, he crept away from the wooden doorway when his name was mentioned in their discussion.

At the back door leading to the mansion's vast backyard, the Japanese swordsman found Dino and Lussuria engaging in a conversation.

"I'm sorry, Dino honey! But, Squa-chan won't be able to see you anytime soon today. Our boss and the captain need to work out some pressing issues… Why don't you wait here and enjoy Yamamoto-kun's company?" The flamboyant kick-boxer wiggled his pinkies playfully while gesturing toward the Vongola Rain. As Dino turned around, Yamamoto smiled in greeting and scratched the back of his head in response.

"Good afternoon, Dino! Ahaha…" The natural hitman approached the silent Italian boss and entered the lush garden. When he came close enough, the Cavallone don put his hands on the black-haired teen shoulders and lowered his blond head to face the ground.

"Umm, can we talk? Do you know how Gokudera's doing?" Yamamoto awkwardly tried to start a conversation after hearing Dino's mumble that sounded strangely like 'it's you, the Kyoya-hugger'. The blonde's shoulders trembled and the Rain blinked in confusion, wondering if his friend's 'older brother' was crying.

"Sure, we can talk, Kyoya-hugger! Do you know how long it took me to be allowed to stand near Kyoya? Do you know how much effort I put in just to touch Kyoya without painful retaliation? And, here you are, just waltz right in and hug him as you please! Oh why, how could you be so cruel, Yamamoto?" At the end of his dramatic soliloquy, Dino shook the Japanese youth, swept his blond locks aside and locked honey-brown orbs into uncertain caramel ones.

"Dino, are you okay? Hibari told me not to touch him like that ever again, would that help?" The Rain laughed easily as he offered up more explanations. Five minutes later, the two sat down on the porch and began conversing properly.

"I heard Gokudera has been going on dates recently… Is it true?" Yamamoto turned toward his companion and asked in a mildly curious tone.

"Yeah, I guess you could call them that. Squalo told me to take him with me and let him explore his options…" Dino sighed as he recalled the incidents, keeping his eyes on the horizon.

"I bet those went really well, right? Gokudera is pretty awesome to hang out with. Ha ha, he sure is lucky!" The Rain managed to chuckle as he hid his disappointment.

"I don't think so… The first double date was disastrous. The second one was a mess. The third… well, I couldn't make it because, let's just say, Kyoya wasn't happy about this kind of business obligation." The blonde rubbed his upper arm absentmindedly before gazing at the Japanese's troubled face.

"Hmm, I'm sure he'll find a nice girl eventually. As long as he's happy, I can live with that…" The usually cheerful teen tried to sound upbeat, but his eyes lost their warm sparkle.

"Yamamoto, help me with this, will you? Is it the Japanese way to use the other person's happiness as an excuse? How do you know Gokudera is truly happy? If you care for him, say so and be persistent!" Dino frowned at the Rain's defeated reply; annoyance seeped into his words.

"I mean… I never thought about it that way. But, when Gokudera visited me with Tsuna, he seems…" The baseball star stared at the Italian boss as realization dawned on him.

"Did he look happy to you? Don't give up unless he gives you an honest answer! I haven't seen any girl who has enough patience to deal with Gokudera's volatile temper." The Cavallone head assured the young guardian.

"I don't know, Dino. I'll try to wait it out then…" Yamamoto smiled softly as he looked at the Bucking Horse who was lost in thought.

"A mountain is not swayed by some winds…" The mountain top from a far reminded him of what his old man used to say about his namesake. The Rain vowed silently to rebuild his once shaken resolve.

Suddenly, a large vase flew out from one of the upstairs windows, shattered on the lawn in front of them and snapped the pair out of their own reverie.

**O – ORBIT**

When the torrent of glass and porcelain shards ceased, Dino and Yamamoto were privileged to the angry discussion between Xanxus and Squalo from the second-floor window.

"Get rid of the shitty sad-faced scum now or I'll put that trash out of his misery for good!" Xanxus made his position known. Dino patted the Japanese's back in sympathy.

"Fine. VOI! Watch where you throw the fucking thing, bastard!" Squalo gave in and went downstairs after an hour of argument.

"Voi, let's go to the bar!" Upon seeing their face in the garden, the Varia second-in-command immediately made up his mind. And so, they walked into a downtown bar, hoping to clear their head.

The natural born hitman sat on the Shark's right side, nursing his beer bottle. Dino and Squalo ordered a bottle of hard liquor he did not care to try. Somewhat buzzed, his companions began taunting each other.

"Hey, how's your biting brat doing? Got over his teething period yet?" Squalo slurred after chugging down another shot. Yamamoto took his eyes off the full bottle in front of him.

"Funny, I could ask you the same. Has your infant learned how to walk yet? All I've ever seen he does is sit around waiting for you." Dino looked up while still pouring himself another glass.

"Tch, at least mine can talk. Yours can't even communicate properly." The Shark turned his head toward his old friend with a fang-baring smirk.

"Oh, you mean like throwing temper tantrums and random crap at your head?" The Bucking Horse retorted, not missing a beat.

"Voi, mine is definitely better than yours!" The Sword Emperor declared with all the conviction of a self-assured three-year-old.

"Is not!" The Cavallone boss emptied his drink, cocked his head and answered his friend's childish game. The Rain guardian smiled at their antics.

They soon fell into silence, contemplating their situation.

"Isn't it pathetic we're so drawn to such hopeless nutcases, brat?" Squalo turned to him, casually draping an arm over the Japanese's shoulders.

"Ahaha, they are very attractive people…" Looking at his semi-mentor, the black-haired youth tried to console his companions and himself. Come to think of it, he would admit that Xanxus and Hibari were quite similar. No wonder the Varia leader had actually agreed to spar with the skylark this week.

When he turned sideway to look at the Shark, the baseball star caught a glimpse of silver hair near the bar entrance. But, he could not be sure. Fifteen minutes later, Dino received an unexpected phone call.

"… Hey, Gokudera! Domestic violence shelter? I know some that I've been donating. What's wrong? Trouble in paradise with Tsuna?" When Dino finally recognized the caller, the Rain's heart skipped a beat.

"Right, my mistake. Tsuna couldn't hurt an ant. If anything, you look more like a bully… ha ha… Fine, here's the address…" While the Bucking Horse gave the information over the phone, Yamamoto politely took his leave. Racing outside, he was sure the wisp of silver hair he saw earlier was no hallucination.

Without a doubt, he knew who the star of his orbit was.

**T – TALK **

He encountered Hibari on the sidewalk outside the pub as the skylark was stepping out of a black car. Without a word, his puzzled expression probably said it all for him.

"What am I doing here? Locating a missing horse." Hibari headed toward the entrance after pressing an umbrella into his hands. As he continued running along the road, another car with the Varia symbol was pulling up the curbside. Sparing them no further thought, he sprinted forward.

Finally, he stopped and hid in the shadow once he spotted Gokudera waving for a cab. He smiled as his friend ushered a mother and child into the taxi and paid for the fare.

When the cab sped away and the rain suddenly started pouring down, he opened the umbrella in his hand and rushed after the lonely Storm.

"Sorry I'm late, Gokudera! You're all wet now…" He held the umbrella over the stunned silver head. Emerald eyes blinked in disbelief, but their owner did not protest his presence. The summer storm eased up. Impulsively, he closed the umbrella and decided to accompany the soaking wet guardian back to the Vongola mansion in the light drizzle.

Thanks to this storm, they both got sick. After spending Friday in bed, Yamamoto woke up on Saturday morning feeling refreshed and clear-headed. There was no one in the infirmary beside him and Gokudera. The baseball star quietly opened the curtains and let the first rays of sunshine illuminate their sanctuary.

"We need to talk…" A hoarse voice spoke up behind the natural born hitman.

"Okay." The easy going athlete turned toward the silver-haired genius, dreading the worst outcome.

"About yesterday, I mean… The woman and her child were just… " The emerald-eyed youth sat up on his bed, uncertainty laced his tone.

"It's alright, Gokudera. You don't have to make up excuses with me. I know you have a good heart." The taller teen answered lightheartedly.

"Anyway, I, umm, thought about what you said before… And, I…don't…know…" The Storm shook his head, heaving a sigh. The Rain looked away.

"But, I want to give it a try if you…" Before the silver head could finish the sentence, the answer was unmistakable on Yamamoto's brilliant smile.

"Absolutely! I'm glad we have this talk." Unadulterated joy shone brightly in his caramel orbs.

**O – OPINION **

News certainly travelled fast around the Vongola and its associates. By Sunday, Yamamoto had received various opinions on their budding relationship.

"Foolish herbivores." That was Hibari's emotionless comment when the swordsman greeted him on Sunday morning.

"Congratulations to the extreme!" Ryohei was one of the most enthusiastic supporters.

"Best of luck!" Dino solemnly shook his hand and patted his right shoulder sympathetically.

"Damned brats, after all my effort! You're gonna make me lose a hundred Euros! Shouldn't have taken up that bet with the clumsy Horse…" Squalo's expression was priceless, although the baseball star did not understand to which bet he was referring.

"Congrats!" Chrome muttered softly while Mukuro chuckled, "Kufufu, interesting…"

Despite all the different opinions, the swordsman did not care much as long as his special person was happy. And, the Storm would not be happy until they knew their best friend and leader's opinion…

**T – TSUNA**

Truth be told, Tsuna was not surprised when his best friends informed him of their new found relationship. Gokudera-kun was a bit hesitant and weary. But, Tsuna was not the type to deprive anyone of his happiness. He was simply glad to see his Storm returning to his outspoken and enthusiastic self after six weeks of silence, fasting and listlessness.

The brunette boss could feel how comfortable those two were together. Now, if only he could have that kind of relationship…

Alas, that was also why he decided to do something about his borderline unhealthy crush on Kyoko-chan. While his best friends spent this last week of their Italian trip in each other's company, Tsuna made sure to use this free time to impress his possible girlfriend…maybe. Speaking of which, where was he? So lost in his own musing, Tsuna did not notice the rather enclosed space he had just inadvertently entered.

"Umm, Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan? Is it okay for Boss to be in the fitting room with us?" Chrome shyly voiced her concern out loud. Tsuna reluctantly returned to reality and sighed when he remembered that in order to spend time with Kyoko-chan, he had agreed to go shopping with his crush and her girl-friends. Well, it was not as if he did not know Chrome and Haru, so…

"Don't worry about it, Chrome-chan! Tsuna-cha…, oops, Haru meant Tsuna-san doesn't mind at all, right?" Haru answered confidently before the young Vongola could even defend himself. A mortified Tsuna quickly realized that he had mindlessly followed the girls deep into the dressing room area. Thankfully, none of them had begun changing yet. Now, he should be a gentleman and swiftly excuse himself from the premises before Kyoko-chan thought he was a desperate pervert.

"Oh, I've always considered Tsuna-kun as one of us, Chrome-chan." Kyoko smiled sweetly at her friends after announcing her opinion on the matter of his presence.

After insisting that the girls should have their privacy, a blushing Tsuna escaped into the waiting area, plagued with self-doubt. When Kyoko-chan said he was one of them, did she mean she felt really close and comfortable with him like Gokudera and Yamamoto? Or did she simply consider him as one of the… girls…?

**A – AFFECTION**

To show his support, Dino arranged for them a dinner date at a cozy restaurant away the city. The two guardians took the bus to their countryside destination for the free meal. The sun had already set behind the hills when they entered the inn.

The elderly hostess warmly showed them to the lit patio where there was a private table. Sitting down, Yamamoto enthusiastically surveyed the large plate of chicken alla Milanese, the steaming bowl of risotto and aromatic basket of homemade bread. While the baseball star was deciding where to begin, the Storm grabbed the bottle of red wine and poured himself a glass.

After realizing that his companion was reluctant to eat, the Japanese teen began cutting the chicken patties into bite-size pieces. Reaching for Gokudera's fork, he used the utensil to stab a large piece and waved it in front of the Storm's face.

"Don't drink so much. Try this, it's pretty good!" Startled, the uncertain silver head looked up from his wine glass. Upon encountering Yamamoto's sincere insistence, he slowly lowered the glass from his lips and accepted the tasty offering.

Encouraged, the cheerful athlete piled more chicken and risotto onto his partner's plate. Before they knew it, the pair had returned to their old routine of easy conversation and friendly bantering. Foregoing fancy etiquette and first-date uneasiness, they ate and talked freely until the dinner feast was finished.

Suddenly, everything went dark. The natural hitman strained his ears to listen for hostile intents and possible attacks. Across the table, he could hear the emerald-eyed genius' stiff movements.

"Are we under attack? What's going on?" Panic seeped into his companion's tense whisper.

Reaching into suffocating blackness before him, the young swordsman took hold of his partner's callous hand and slowly led the two of them toward the inn. The heat behind his back reassured him of Gokudera's presence and silent support. With each step, the tall Japanese could hear the surprised customers speaking in Italian.

When they finally found the hostess, she was able to light up a candle at the counter. With his not so fluent Italian, the baseball player learned that it was just a power outage and she would like to have their help since her husband was not there to fix the problem. Looking back at the slightly relaxed Gokudera, he nodded, lit a second candle and guided his partner down the basement.

Opening the main circuit board, they carefully inspected the circuit breakers. After identifying the problem, Gokudera told the hostess to turn off a few of her appliances. When that was done, Yamamoto reset the tripped breaker and power returned to the whole residence.

Amidst the happy chatters, no one noticed or questioned their linked hands. As they settled down at the patio table, the elderly hostess thanked them with a big smile and a platter of oven-fresh cookies in addition to the panna cotta that was their pre-paid dessert.

Gokudera continued his interrupted explanation about 'Nessy' with a dull blush while Yamamoto listened, smiled and made sure that his companion did not forget to enjoy the sweet treats. Sometimes, affection needed not words to be felt.

**K – KISS**

They sat by the river bank in the warm afternoon glow, feeding the wild ducks that swam by their view. When the last bread crumb left his hand, Gokudera turned toward his companion. As if reading his mind, the baseball star smiled and prepared himself for their first kiss. So enthralled by this first act of intimacy, they both tuned out the outside world.

The silver head closed his eyes as he leaned in closer to the young swordsman. Unsure of the proper procedure, Yamamoto followed the other's lead and kept his hands firmly on the ground as his face moved toward the bomber's. He closed his caramel orbs right after making note that Gokudera's face was leaning more to his right. Unknown to him, the Storm also noticed their slight angle and decided to silently make the appropriate adjustment as he approached.

Each guardian realized he had missed the intended target when their lips kissed thin air and part of their cheek met halfway. Blushing, they were about to discreetly correct this miscalculation when someone's snickers brought them back to reality.

"You have to admit they're cute, Squalo! Such puppy love…By the way, you owe me 100 euros! I told you they'll work it out, didn't I?" From the giant trees behind the young couple's back, Dino tried to stifle his mirth as a frowning Squalo handed him the money.

Gokudera cleared his throat loudly after the pair learned that their privacy was no longer intact. A grinning Yamamoto turned around to wave at the two retreating Italians. A few minutes later, their second 'first kiss' was much more successful and comfortable than the very first attempt. With their body in a secure embrace, their inexperienced lips collided with little room for errors. The Rain smiled easily into the kiss before they parted for air.

**E – ELISE **

Yamamoto stepped out of the steamy bathroom with a towel across his shoulders and comfortable pajama pants. Before heading for bed, a stream of familiar music caught his attention. Enchanted by the soulful sounds, the Japanese walked down the dark hallway to search for the source.

When he reached the main reading room at the end of the corridor, he encountered a rare scene. Sitting by the grand piano inside was a serene Storm guardian who was playing the mesmerizing piece. To Gokudera's far left, the double door opened wide into the balcony, letting in the playful night breezes. Soft moonlight poured its grace on the silver-haired pianist and the magnificent instrument. Elegant fingers danced across the illuminated keyboard languidly. The swordsman took a long step into the chamber of music. The sonata stopped and the mansion reverted to its lifeless tranquility.

The pianist turned sideway to face the Japanese guardian. Emerald orbs traveled slowly from his face down to his naked chest as the Storm's face adopted an unreadable expression. An appreciative gleam flashed across those uncertain eyes. Yamamoto stood quietly with a soft smile, unsure of what to do and unwilling to break the peaceful trance surrounding his special person. Gokudera closed his eyes and scooted over on his bench, giving the Rain just enough space to sit.

"Would you play that piece again for me?" The natural hitman whispered mindfully as he accepted the silent invitation.

"Yeah… Anything… Fur Elise…" The right-hand man replied breathily as if casting a seduction spell.

"Huh? Who's Elise?" A confused Yamamoto asked softly; his face was only a few inches from the Storm.

"One of Beethoven's most popular piano pieces. 'Fur Elise.' Some rumored love interest of his… who knows? Just listen…" Gokudera answered, for once did not raise his voice or lose his patience with the Rain. The pair closed their eyes and let the music carry them into its fantasy.

The next time the swordsman opened his caramel orbs, he found the Storm resting his silver head on the Japanese's left shoulder. Carefully, he stood up while supporting Gokudera. Already in deep sleep, the right-hand man did not stir as Yamamoto maneuvered his slumbering body to the nearest couch. Placing a soft cushion under the silver tresses, the Rain used a blanket he just found to cover the Storm's body. After closing the doors to keep the room warm, the baseball star lay down on the other couch right next to Gokudera's one.

The Storm woke up at ten as the morning sunshine thoughtlessly penetrated his eyelids. Looking around with a scowl, Gokudera was about to skip breakfast when a grinning Yamamoto emerged from the doorway with a tray of food.

"Morning! How'd you like your toast? Butter? Jelly?" The Rain sent another bright grin toward the sleepy silver head while waving a piece of bread invitingly. Without waiting for an answer, the baseball star spread butter and strawberry jam on the slice of toast and offered it to the Storm. Sitting on the floor, a semi-appeased Gokudera munched on his toast and drank coffee while a happy Yamamoto enjoyed his glass of chocolate milk.

**S – SISTER**

The day before their weekend trip to Dino's vacation home in Sicily, the Storm and Rain decided to tell Bianchi about their new relationship when she came to visit.

"I'm sorry, little brother." A solemn Bianchi apologized softly before taking off her goggles and showing the pair her full face. Gokudera unceremoniously hit the floor while clutching his stomach before Yamamoto could recover from his shock. Quickly, two Vongola subordinates appeared and carried the semi-unconscious Storm guardian to his bedroom. The Rain stood in wide-eyed wonder looking at the Poison Scorpion, obviously waiting for her explanation.

"You've passed the first test, Yamamoto-kun. Thank you for not jumping to conclusion. The last thing my little brother needs is another rash idiot to fuel his irrational temper. I'd like to speak with you alone this time. Please join me in the kitchen!" Bianchi gestured for the Japanese swordsman to follow.

"Enjoy your lunch, Yamamoto-kun!" The female Mafia member smiled politely at the black-haired teen after spending fifteen minutes preparing her poison cooking. The Rain surveyed the foods in front of him with a building trepidation. His easy-going grin appeared strained under this new stress and Bianchi's staring.

"Finish those foods or I'll go bare-faced every time I visit Hayato!" At Bianchi's threat, the baseball star reached for a slice of poisoned pizza without even considering that the caring sister might have bluffed. Although its purple fume made him instantly nauseous, the talented swordsman bravely shoved the first piece into his mouth and swallowed. Eight slices of poisonous pizza later, the Poison Scorpion poured him a large cup of her freshly brewed tea.

"Here, drink this! Congratulations, you're the first person to finish the whole pizza and still remain conscious!" Bianchi affectionately patted the Rain in the back. Yamamoto looked up from his teacup, wiped his teary caramel orbs and smiled at his partner's half sister. The tea really did him in; the natural-born hitman was pretty sure that he would pass out soon from this agony.

"I think you're perfect for my little brother. Sorry about what I did to Hayato earlier. I had to make him leave; otherwise I would not have a chance to speak with you honestly like this. You've shown me how much you care for him. Hayato is vulnerable and insecure underneath that brash nature of his. You're a good kid, so take care of him for me!" The Poison Scorpion held his face between her hands to emphasize her point. Yamamoto managed to ignore his tortured stomach long enough to return her crushing hug.

"My woman intuition had told me from the beginning that you're a sweetheart. So, if you ever prove me wrong and break my little brother's heart, just remember the pain you're experiencing right now and multiply that by ten!" Bianchi added as the baseball star tried to leave the kitchen.

"Sorry Bianchi, but I'm really bad at math and memorization… The only thing I know is I'll do anything to make Gokudera happy." Yamamoto clutched the doorway and answered Gokudera's sister with a sincere smile.

"I understand. Just tell him that before you two have sex." Bianchi turned toward the exit only to find empty space, but something told her the Rain heard her advice.

That night, a somewhat recovered Gokudera was having a literally gut-wrenching conversation with Yamamoto.

"Hey, baseball idiot! What did Bianchi and you do this afternoon?" The Storm sat up on his bed, looking into his bathroom where the Rain was occupying.

"Oh nothing really… Bianchi just welcomed me to the family and…" Gagging sounds filled the pregnant pause.

"…showed me her sisterly affection!" The Japanese swordsman's cheerful voice replaced the vomiting noise.

"Hmm, maybe next time, I'll stick around for that…" The bomber thoughtfully suggested that to his ailing partner in the bathroom.

"Trust me, Gokudera, you didn't miss a thing! It's just a one-time thing anyway…" The baseball star choked out his response right before his angry stomach resumed expelling its content into the toilet bowl.

"I guess… if you say so." The young right-hand man went back to sleep as a slightly green-faced Rain emerged from the bathroom door.

**H – HAYATO**

Their first morning on an exclusive Sicilian beach was devoted to sea glass searching as per the girls' request. Leaving Dino's summer home, the Rain dug his feet into the fine sand and slowly began his quest. Fortune decided to smile upon him that day as he found a tear-shaped shard of red sea glass not long after.

Spinning around, he looked for the person whose Flame shone of the same crimson color. After giving it to the reluctant Storm, the cheerful guardian rejoined Tsuna and the girls who asked for his help.

Staring at the sea glass in his palm, Gokudera did not see the ominous shadow casting over his form. From above, Belphegor reached down his hand and snatched up the red shard in one swoop. Landing on his feet, the Prince gleefully ran off with Gokudera's gift while leaving the Storm buried in the golden sand.

"Boss, look at what the Prince has found!" Bel loudly announced his great finding as he sprinted toward the Varia leader who was lazing on his throne.

Next to Xanxus was the ever faithful Levi. Upon hearing the announcement, Levi took off and ran toward Bel. Before they collided, the Prince swerved to the right. Unfortunately, Levi had a backup plan and as he stuck out his foot from under the sand, Bel tripped over the unexpected obstacle.

"Boss, I, Levi, dedicate this rare shard of sea glass to your awe-inspiring spirit!" Returning to his Boss' side, the Xanxus worshipper immediately presented the boon to his leader.

Taking his eyes away from the oceanic waves, the Varia boss glanced at the crimson rock.

"Give it back, peasant! It belongs to the Prince! Boss, tell that peasant to give it back!" Bel finally caught up with his robber. Levi held the shard protectively out of the blonde's reach.

"Get it back yourself, trash! I'm not your fucking nanny." Xanxus grumbled after glaring at them.

"You shitty bastards better give that back to me or I'll…" Stopping five feet from the Varia, Gokudera growled his threat while trying to catch his breath.

The Varia members looked downright happy with the prospect of tormenting the Storm. Luckily, Yamamoto appeared just in time to play the diplomat.

"Could we please have the red sea glass back? I was the one who found it and gave it to Gokudera." The Rain held the fuming Storm back while flashing the Varia a charismatic smile.

"Ushishi… Make me, peasant!" For once, Bel and Levi actually agreed on something.

"VOI, give the damn rock back to them, trash! I told you not to bully the Vongola brats!" Squalo emerged from the sea-foam water, long silver mane dripping wet.

"Boss, the Shark is picking on me! Make him stop!" Bel stuck his tongue out at the Varia second in command.

"Shut it! Elite assassination squad my ass! This is a fucking daycare." Before Squalo could retaliate, Xanxus effectively shut them up with his eloquent speech.

"I stand corrected. Not a daycare center, but a fucking gay support group!" After sparing the Rain and Storm a disdainful glance, Xanxus concluded his findings.

"Aha…ha." Yamamoto laughed awkwardly while Gokudera sent the Varia multiple death glares. If only looks could kill…

"Ooh ooh! In that case, can I replace Squa-chan as the second in command?" From behind his sand castle, Lussuria jumped out and eagerly asked the Varia boss.

"Hell no, the only one worthy to serve Boss is me. Please allow me to take over, Boss!" Levi immediately announced his candidacy and availability.

"Ushishi… The Prince can do a better job than all of you and that Shark combine." The knife wielder asserted his qualification while ignoring the steaming Sword Emperor.

"Enough!" Xanxus snatched the sea glass piece from Levi and threw it at Squalo's forehead. Shooting his smirking boss a dirty look, the Shark caught the shard before it fell into the water. The silver-haired Italian tossed it over to Yamamoto. Before Gokudera could react, the grateful baseball star pressed the shard into his palm and quickly dragged the Storm away from the Varia.

The rest of their first day in Sicily was much less dramatic than that morning encounter. It was still dark outside when Yamamoto woke up to find Gokudera's empty bed. The digital clock indicated that it was only 5 am.

The Japanese swordsman decided to look for his missing roommate. Ten minutes later, he found the silver head standing on the sandy beach front. The temperamental guardian appeared peaceful with his gaze locked on the far horizon.

Mesmerized, the baseball star softly approached and wrapped his arms around the lonely figure.

"I love you." He whispered, getting carried away by the calming ocean waves and his own emotions. No regret entered his heart even though the Storm stiffened in his embrace. Still, he released the silver-haired teen and waited for an outburst.

"Umm, I… Shit…" The outspoken one paused.

"Call me Hayato… But only when we're alone. I'll fucking blow you up if anyone else hears it!" The Storm mumbled, finally snapping out his shock and staring contest. Yamamoto grinned widely at the threat. The sea breeze playfully tousled their hair.

With an arm around the flustered Storm's shoulders, the Rain watched the dawn's light show with a fluttering heart.

**I – IDIOTS **

"Are you sure about this, Hayato? It seems really umm… tight…" Yamamoto fumbled a little in the dark until his fingers found Gokudera's nether region. The soft moonlight crept in through the open window and illuminated his naked partner. He sat at one end of the bed as the silver head lay down on the mattress, observing and waiting for the next step.

"Damn it, I'm sure! The hell you're talking about sex like that! And they say I'm the tactless one…" The impatient guardian lifted his silver head up from the pillows and snapped back, frustrated by his companion's reluctance.

"I'm not… It's just that I don't want to hurt you or anything." The Rain quickly appeased the Storm.

"I'm not a fucking sissy, baseball idiot! Tch, didn't that Shark bastard teach you anything?" The Vongola right hand man's voice softened as he took in the natural-born hitman's bare body. Animated caramel orbs brightened as they observed the Storm.

"Oh, so that's what Squalo was talking about! Haha, sorry, I didn't pay much attention at that time. But, he did give me this tube of lu…bri…cant… before Xanxus dragged him away, saying something about putting his mouth to better use?" Yamamoto's muscles rippled with his hearty laugh. The Rain scratched the back of his head and showed his silver-haired partner the tube with his endearing grin.

"Thank God, that bastard did something right! Now, use it! I'm fucking ready!" Emerald orbs looked away, refusing to admit how effortlessly the baseball star's boyish charm dissolved Gokudera's irritation.

"Umm… don't be mad, okay Hayato? But, I could not see the instructions. Huh? Where am I supposed to apply this? Can I turn on the light? It's too dark…" The Japanese youth leaned on top of his partner to reach for the reading lamp to his left.

"Grr… Of all things, baseball idiot! Fine, I'll do it first! Switch with me, lie down!" The aroused Storm grabbed his partner's shoulders to sit up. Yamamoto eagerly leaned onto the right side, trying to give Gokudera some space to maneuver.

In his rush, the bomber's leg became entangled in the sheets and comforters. Annoyed, he jerked forward with too much force and ended up propelling himself over the edge. As he fell toward the carpeted floor, the Storm grabbed the Rain and sent his partner tumbling backward. They hit the floor with a loud thump.

"Ahaha… That was fun!" The young swordsman laughed freely once he recovered from the fall.

"Baseball for brain, your idiocy is fucking contagious!" The emerald-eyed youth yelled and glared at his laughing companion who seemed immune to his foul temper.

Upstairs, an angry Hibari was not as forgiving of their loud struggle.

"They're both idiots. Let go of me, Bucking Horse. I'm going to bite those noisy idiots to death." At his lover's irritation, Dino smiled and pulled the skylark back into bed with a deep kiss. Soon, the Rain and Storm's room was not the only chamber bustling with intriguing sounds.

"Why don't we just hold each other like this and sleep?" The baseball star suggested with a warm grin as he wrapped his arms around his partner's waist.

"You mean cuddling? But what about you know… I thought…" Gokudera seemed a bit surprised by the suggestion, though welcoming the undemanding embrace.

"We have plenty of time for that later on, Hayato." Yamamoto shrugged disarmingly before arranging and spreading the pillows and comforters on the floor. They lay down and felt asleep in each other's arms.

Sunday morning came and the pair boarded the Vongola private jet with the other guardians and friends to return to Namimori. Ready for a new beginning.

* * *

Thank you for reading! It's about time I completed this story :)


End file.
